


What is that Sound?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair keeps hearing a noise and it's driving him nuts.  But guess who is really being driven nuts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is that Sound?

What is that Sound?  
By Patt

 

Title: What is that Sound?  
Author: PattRose  
Wordcount: 900  
Warnings: m/m  
Category: Slash-Established Couple  
Summary: Blair keeps hearing water running and it’s driving him nuts.

 

Blair woke up for about the tenth time that night and tossed and turned trying to figure out what the sound was that was waking him up.

Jim finally stirred beside him and said, “Chief, if you wake me up once more, you’re going to be sorry.”

“What are you going to do, beat me up?” Blair joked.

“Seriously, I’m exhausted. It’s been a long two days. What is going on?”

Blair flipped over and looked at Jim’s sweet face and touched it as he spoke. “I keep hearing something in the walls. It’s driving me insane. I feel like something is leaking. I know, I know, I’m nuts.”

“Chief, something is leaking,” Jim said.

“What do you mean something is leaking?”

“With the temperatures down to the teens I have water trickling in the tub and the sink in the bathroom. It keeps the pipes from freezing. So that’s what you’re probably hearing.”

“Geeze, Jim, I wish you could have told me ahead of time. Thank god it’s only water. I thought it was a mouse or something.”

“Chief, no mouse in their right mind would dare to show their face in our loft. Now come back into my arms and let’s go to sleep. We’ll turn the water off in the morning when the sun is out again.”

Blair snuggled back into Jim’s arms and said, “Since we’re both awake…”

“You are so going to get it,” Jim said smiling.

“That’s what I want. So give it to me. At least we know the water is running all right to clean up afterwards,” Blair said.

All that could be heard in the loft were sweet love sounds. Jim loved making love to Blair and Blair loved when Jim was extra lovey which he was that night.

!!!!!!

As they lay in the bed sleeping Blair woke up to the sound of the dripping water again and woke Jim up. “Jim, I can’t sleep.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, that dripping is bothering me,” Blair complained.

Jim rose up to his elbow and said, “I thought I was the Sentinel here. It’s not even bothering me.”

“Maybe I just need to be more tired,” Blair suggested.

“Why don’t you run a mile on the treadmill and see if that helps,” Jim teased.

“You know we don’t have a treadmill.”

“Chief, I’m tired,” Jim whined.

“Fine, I’ll just lie here and listen to you snore.”

“I don’t snore,” Jim said adamantly.

“Yes, you do. Between you and the dripping water, I can’t hear myself think,” Blair said.

Jim decided the best thing to do was to ignore his Guide. He rolled over on his side with his back to Blair. He knew that Blair hated that and it wouldn’t be long before he said something.

“Aren’t you even going to say goodnight?” Blair pouted.

“Goodnight, Chief.”

Blair lay in bed, wiggling his foot to try to make him fall asleep faster. He had heard that this helped.

“Chief, wiggle that foot one more time and I’ll beat your ass.”

“I know something you could do. You could teach me a lesson. How does that sound?” Blair asked.

Jim sighed and said, “Blair, I’m really not in the mood. If you don’t go to sleep, I’m moving down to the couch.”

“You’d sleep on the couch?”

“Yes, if it meant sleep would be happening,” Jim admitted.

“It’s really almost time to get up, why don’t we get up early?” Blair wondered aloud.

Jim sat up in bed and said, “Chief, its 3:00. I plan on sleeping until 8:00. So either shut the mouth or I move downstairs.”

“I can remember a time when you would rather have sex with me then sleep. I guess those were the days,” Blair said feigning sadness.

“Oh get a grip. We have sex more then anyone and you know it. Now go to sleep. I mean it, Blair.”

Blair lay beside Jim as still as can be and didn’t say a word or move a muscle.

About 30 minutes later Jim said, “What are you doing now?”

“I’m not doing anything. I’m thinking.”

“You’re giving off pheromones like crazy and I can’t sleep with that going on in the room.”

“I can’t help it if I was thinking about you?”

“No more sex tonight, Blair, and I mean it. I’m exhausted. Remember that I’m ten years older.”

“I’ll call the old age home tomorrow when we get up to reserve your room,” Blair joked.

“I’ll show you old age room,” Jim said as he attacked his Guide once again.

!!!!!!!!!!

As Jim lay sleeping in the bed, Blair was smiling and thinking how easily he manipulated Jim. Because of water running, he had received sex twice in one night. This was the life.

Jim snuggled closer to Blair and he said, “Don’t think I don’t know it was the plan all along, Chief. I love you and if you want sex, just ask. I’ll try to be more accommodating from now on.”

“I love you too, man. You’re the best. And I mean that.”

Before long Blair was sound to sleep and Jim was the one smiling. He had to remember that dripping water made Blair horny from now on. He smiled and followed his Guide to sleep.

The end.


End file.
